


The Four

by Amethystnight88



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystnight88/pseuds/Amethystnight88
Summary: Magnus broke up with him, he needed to get away from the institute. The mission report said unknown demon attacking mortals by the pier. Small fry, Single Patrol assigned.When Alec & Jace arrive it was obvious the mission report was wrong. Multiple Demons. The ritual the demons were performing was to obtain an artifact. Alec fled with the artifact as Jace held the demons off as backup arrived. That was the last anyone saw of Alec Lightwood for a very long time.





	The Four

Back to a wall and blood bleeding out of his wounds on his abdomen and leg, Alec was losing focus and couldn’t stand any longer. He knew soon he would pass out as he slowly slid down the wall and blood continued to pool around him. It wouldn’t be long. Sword clattered to the ground as he became too weak and the grip to slippery to hang on to. Pulling out his phone and not able to focus on the screen he dialed a number by memory.

Alex heard the phone ringing and held out hope that Magnus would answer.  
The answering machine picked up and Alec had only a few breaths left.

“Mag..nus, I’m so..o..sorry. This … none of this….was your f…fault………even…cough even if it w…was, I forgive you….I love you Magnus there’s too much for me ….not to….love you Mag…nus….sorry”

Alec’s first impression was everything was green and he could still feel his blood seeping out of his wounds, but there was no longer a pool a blood under him. The second impression was when he tried to move, the pain was still there almost unfocused as though it was far away. Everything seemed far away.

“I will only say this one time and you must listen” A voice spoke up from the green it definitely came from in front of him. From the green.

“Once you’re finished healing we will no longer be able to communicate as such. I’ve seen your soul and have chosen you to be the bearer of one of the four. Protect this power, do not let it be twisted or you will find an ugly truth within yourself”

“Who are you” Alec finally found his voice 

“I am the guardian of Life. Assigned by the Angles as a guardian of this rune. The rune of Life. I was to spend eternity undisturbed watching over the mortal realm. To be awoken by a Demon, things are not how they should be.”

“Rune of Life? The Clave never spoke of a rune of life or bearer of one of the four. What is going on?” You could tell Alec still wasn’t completely focused but his pain was fading allowing him to concentrate more on his surroundings.

“No one was to ever hear about the Four, they will end the world beyond any forms of repair even the Angels could do not to stop what may be coming. The Four are the building stones to this realm, they created everything you know” The voice seemed to get closer but still there was nothing but green in Alec’s field of vision. 

“If no one was ever to hear about these…Four, then how did the Demon find it?”

“You must understand how dangerous this rune is, it was given a physical container because its power could not be contained. It represents Life. For someone to find it means there has been a great betrayal. You must find the other three of the Four and hide them away in the deepest parts of the world. Tell no one or the Demon will find you”

“How am I supposed to find them and who betrayed the Angels?” Just as Alec finished speaking there was a creak that form in the green and spread far and quickly. In a blink chucks of green were falling to reveal black. A black nothingness.

“We are out of time, the rune will guide you to the others. You must do this alone, leave your friends, family and lover or they will die. Have no further contact with them. The Demon will have marked them from this fight and will use them to get to you and the rune.”

“I will not leave them they can help defeat the demon and find the other runes” Alec all but shouted with a strength he didn’t think he had left

“The Demon will see them dead, and it will be your fault. Protect them by staying away and find those runes. You must find those runes before the demon gets them” Chunks of green were falling away faster and faster as the guardian spoke, before he could say anymore a large chunk broke off and fell on top of Alec, all that was left was nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone hope you liked it. This is my first Shadowhunter work and the first story posted on this site. I'm looking for a co-writer as I'm afraid im not the greatest at updating (but I will try as I know how it feels to have stories you really like never to be finished), so message me if you are interested. Please feel free to send constructive criticism as well, or even just general comments, it's alway appreciated.


End file.
